


Scary Stories with Radio Cabel

by notebooksNshoelaces



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Radio Cabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooksNshoelaces/pseuds/notebooksNshoelaces
Summary: Radio Cabel telling spooky stories on the road. Takes place in S3, but no major spoilers.Written for @go-kit-go on Tumblr for the ZR Discord Secret Santa!
Kudos: 2





	Scary Stories with Radio Cabel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go-kit-go](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=go-kit-go).



"And he was never. Seen. Again!" Jack slammed his hands on the ground for emphasis.  
Zoey stared from the other side of their little campfire, one eyebrow raised. "Really? That's your idea of a ghost story?"  
Jack straightened indignantly. "It's scary! See! Phil's grip on that bat hasn't relaxed since I started!"  
"What?" Phil said startled, turning to look at Jack. "Oh, I thought I heard a zom out there."  
"Likely story. Gene?"  
Eugene winced. "I wouldn't call it scary per say... maybe... spooky?"  
Jack crossed his arms across his chest. "I bet our listeners would like it," he said with a bit of challenge in his voice.  
"Please don't subject our listeners to something so... cliché," Zoey said.  
"As opposed to your segment on the best names for cats?" Jack challenged.  
"Okay," Eugene announced loudly before Zoey could respond. "Instead of humoring you children by getting involved in this, I'm gonna go get another piece of that taffy the last settlement sent with us. Anyone else want one?"  
Everyone nodded. Eugene worked to stand and hobbled himself over to the van.  
"A scary story segment might be fun," Phil offered. A comment seemingly innocent enough, but knowing full well it would get Jack and Zoey going again.  
"Yes! Thank you Phil!"  
Zoey sighed dramatically. "And you don't think living in a scary story is enough for our listeners? The zombies aren't enough nightmare fuel you think?"  
"Oh please," Phil scoffed, an amused smile on his face. "Since when have you cared about keeping Radio Cabel PG."  
"Since Jack was going to subject it to atrocities like that story!"  
"Ha ha," Jack said dryly. He threw another log into the campfire. "Fine, just lay off my story. I did learn it in primary school after all."  
Zoey snorted. "The scariest story you know was one you learned in primary school?"  
"It was scary at the time!"  
Phil and Zoey laughed, and Jack waved them off, resigned to his fate.  
Eugene made his way back to the fire, and tossed everyone a taffy before plopping onto the blanket next to Jack.  
"Well, I have one if Jack hasn't put everyone off scary stories for the night." He nudged Jack and gave him a teasing wink. Jack returned the comment by sticking his tongue out.  
"Why not," Zoey said between bites of taffy. "I'm certainly not ready to hole up in the van for the night yet."  
Eugene grinned. "Back in America," he began. "There is a Native American legend, about a creature that they never dare speak of. The stories say that speaking this creature's name is like a summons. It will hear it, wherever you are, and find you."  
"Then how does anyone know of this creature?" Zoey challenged, her lips turned up into a smirk. "Just stop talking about it. Problem solved."  
"From fools like us, Zoey, that dare to challenge them for a thrill."  
Phil gulped audibly. "Is it, some sort of demon?"  
Eugene leaned forward conspiratorially. "No one knows their true form. The creatures take on the form of humans and animals, and mimic voices their prey find familiar, trying to lure them out. The creature's name-"  
"Don'tsayitdon'tsayitdon'tsayit," Jack whispered, pulling a blanket closer.  
"Skinwalker," Eugene said, using the firelight to give his face an eerie glow. "They come after those who dare to speak of them. Their human disguise leaves them looking mangled, like they don't know how to form a human quite right."  
The others held their breath despite themselves. "And the voice; you can suspect it is a skin walker imitating your loved one by the tell-tale rasp to it. But yet, some are fooled, and wander outside, and are never seen again."  
Eugene let that last sentence hang in the air. After a moment, Zoey opened her mouth, but froze as a familiar voice broke the quiet.  
"Jaaaack," a raspy voice called from the darkness.  
Jack leaped behind Eugene, wrapping his arms around his torso. "That sounded like Sam!" He cried.  
"Zoooeeeyyy. Phiiiiillllll."  
Zoey and Phil both jumped to their feet, spinning to search out the source of the sound.  
"What-" Phil gasped, eyes wide. He raised his bat threateningly against the night.  
"It can't..." Zoey started.  
"Heeeelp meeeee!" The voice called. Then another sound. A... snicker?  
Zoey's rigid posture immediately relaxed, and she walked toward the source of the voice.  
"Zoey, no!" Jack cried.  
She emerged from the darkness seconds later, holding one of their hand-held radios. "And you call us children," she chided, looking at Eugene.  
The voice over the radio was no longer raspy. It seemed no longer able to form words either. Sam was laughing, gasping for air between fits.  
"Please tell me we got them good, Gene!" Sam said. "Because I am picturing the look on their faces and it is too good!"  
"It's about as good as you imagine, Sam! You were perfect!"  
Jack fell back, sitting down again, staring at the radio. "That… You… That was mean!"  
"When did you plan this?" Phil asked, finally lowering the bat.  
"Just yesterday. I knew I could count on Sam to come through once I gave him the signal. Hence the taffy run to set up the radio. And getting you all to tell ghost stories was simple enough. I couldn't pass it up."  
They all laughed then, the sudden adrenaline rush turning to relief.  
"Gene, with a friend like you, who needs enemies?" Phil laughed.  
A groan sounded from the darkness behind them. Everyone froze.  
"Another part of the joke?" Jack asked, voice small.  
"Nope," Eugene replied, hand tightening on his crutch.  
"Time to go," Zoey announced, hand already fishing the van keys from her pocket.  
Jack helped Eugene to his feet and they all piled in as Zoey started the engine.  
"You all ok?" Sam's nervous voice asked from the radio.  
"We're ok Sam," Jack said. "Everyone's inside, and we are back on the road."  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I better sign off. I didn't exactly tell Amelia about this for obvious reasons."  
"Thanks again, Sam," Eugene said. "We'll radio when we get to the next settlement."  
"Sounds like a plan. Stay safe out there, guys."


End file.
